hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fandomly Gakuen AU
Fandomly Gakuen AU The school of the Fandomly. Students and teachers from all over the world comes to this school, located in Mars to study and teach. How did this come about? As the fandomly were discussing about AUs and coming up with several new ones, Ven suggested for a Gakuen AU, which everyone then agreed. Uniforms 2aXSc.jpg|Male and female uniforms, created by Katurtle979 Classes There are many classes available at the Fandomly World Academy, but students are only allowed to select ten classes, with additional time slots to their schedule for Study Hall and the weekly Sex Education seminars. Students are free to choose all the classes to fit into their schedule, but there are some mandatory requirements to selecting classes. A student needs at least one English subject, one Mathematics subject, one science subject, one social science subject, one art subject, and one language subject. The remaining four subjects can be chosen from any category of classes. It is possible to choose all elective classes from the same category. The full list of students for each class can be found here. English *English Mathematics *Maths *Statistics Science *Animal Studies *Biology *Chemistry *ICT *Physics Social Science *American (continent) History *Asian Studies *European History *''Geography'' *International Relations *Psychology Art *Art *Home Ec *Music *''Textiles'' *Theatre *''Woodwork'' Language *''Chinese (Mandarin)'' *French *''Latin'' *Japanese *Russian *Spanish *German Health *''Physical Education''' *Sex Education Clubs In addition to the variety of academic classes available to them, students may also join after-school clubs, though this is not required. A student may join as many clubs as he or she has time for. Each club is led by a teacher, and if a club has no one to lead it, it will be dissolved. List of Clubs: 'Art Club:' Led by Rabbit Members: *Cat *Little *Panda *Keanu ''Chess Club: Members: *Keanu *Lov *Kato 'Choir: Led by Comix Members: *Care *Kawaii *Little *Tina '''Computer Club: Led by Acro Members: *Ven *Pan *Lov 'Creative Writing Club:' *Fufu *Care *Keanu 'Debate Team:' Led by Talon *Kawaii *Kato *Tina *Living_Cat_Bed 'Football Team': Led by Iced Members: *Cure *Panda *Luna 'Hall Monitor' Members: *Cat *Pan *Keanu 'Host Club:' *Seme Curse = Tamaki *Real Life Curse = Kaoru *Poofing Curse = Hikaru *Pizza Curse = Mori *Uke Curse = Honey *Exam Curse = Haruhi *Miss Captcha = Renge Please note that the Host Club is not an official school club. Interact Club: Manga, Anime, and Video Games Club: Led by Rabbit Members: *Cat *Little *Fantasy *Panda *Rive *Keanu *Icepelt 'Marching Band' Led by Colies Members: Drumline: *Leon Color Guard: *Cat (Flag) *Keanu (Weapon) Woodwinds: *Spiderpir8 (Piccolo) *Liet (Flute) *Russiachan (Clarinet) 'Orchestra:' Led by Colies Members: *Panda *Kawaii *Lov *Web *Kato ''Reading Club: Members: *Lov 'School Newspaper: Led by Mymy Members: *Luna (Editor In Chief) *Pan *Keanu *Web *Tina (Features Editor) Science Club: Led by Kulta Members: *Khonts *Lov *Keanu '''Student Council: Led by Vicky Members: *Ven (President) *Panda (Vice-President) *Roma (Treasurer) *Stream (Secretary) *Tina (Social Chair) *Polka 'Swim Team': Led by Iced Members: *Cat *Kawaii *Web *Luna ''Tennis Team Members: *Child of God Rikkai 'Theatre Club: Led by Sinna Members: *e56111920 *Tina Roles '''Students: 'America Class:' Note: Yet to be split *Panda - Vice President of the Student Council *Shiny *Haith *Cure *Khonts - In charge of school radio *Roma - Treasurer of the Student Council *Fishie *Silver - Library helper *Yuikina *Mistspinner *Care *Cat *Kawaii *Keanu *Kato *Lov *Pan *Leon *Liet *E56111920 'Europe Class:' *Fantasy *Fufu *Little - Helper at the Art Room *Luna *Pizza Curse *Poofing Curse *Seme Curse - Problematic Student and part of the unofficial School Host Club (Refer to 5.1.4) 'Asia/Oceania Class:' *Ven - President of the Student Council *Rive - Naru's teacher's pet *Polka - Student Council Member *Emma *Stream - Secretary of the Student Council *Tina - Loveable Alpha Bitchesque student *Web 'Staff:' *Himaryua - Principal the staff and students haven't seen besides his hand *Fandomly-Sensei, Alpaca-tan, and Rabbit Man - Vice Principals *Mik - American (North and South) History *Talon - International Relations *Naru - Nurse/Biology *Mymy - French *Unicorn - Spanish *Rikkai - Maths *Midori - Counsellor *Rai - Study Hall *Rabbit - Art *Colies - Music *Vicky - Home Ec. *Turtle - Chemistry *Louly - Sex Ed./Electronics *Acro - ICT *Sinna - Theatre *Comix - Asian Studies/History *Iced - Japanese *Cyro - Stats *Kit - English *Kirby163 - Janitor and Student Consellor *Kips - Librarian *Kawaiihetalia - Animal Studies - genderbent *Patches (Genderbent Shiny) - Psychology *Soffi - German *Kulta - Physics *Rekab - European History *Treyen - School Doctor 'Others' *Living_cat_bed - Cat that lives in the library Category:Fandomly AU